Illegal in Louisiana
by latbfan
Summary: Sookie gets the best of both worlds when a wild fantasy plays out at Fangtasia. Vampwich. Contains explicit adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a joint vampwich story written by redandsparkly and latbfan (for more delicious smutty-smut, please visit the Wiki'd Women's Make Love Not War Contest: billswikidwomen (dot) wetpaint (dot) com).

Setting: Fangtasia, in the not too distant future, when this hot mess has been sorted out. Context is a mix of show/books. Story told from Sookie's point of view.

Synopsis: Sookie gets drunk and horny, and the menfolk, of course, take advantage. Will she regret this one time slip into threesome wantonness? Read on...

* * *

Far from being annoyed with the voices in my head from other people's thoughts, today it was my own internal thoughts that were driving me batshit crazy. _You're a bad, bad girl, Sookie Stackhouse, _was a frequent one. _Nice girls don't do what you did last night, _was another. But the loudest one was the most noisy of all: _What is he thinking about all this? _With the tiredness, the aches and strains in various places (even with all the blood), the x-rated images from the night before flashing like a flip-book, and the shrill voices in my head dogging me every other minute, I was one step away from standing in the middle of the bar, screaming and cussing fit to wake the dead.

Instead, I worked like a robot, smiling sweetly at the customers to hustle for tips, gossiping with Tara and Arlene as if nothing was bothering me, trying to ignore the dampness down below that wouldn't seem to stop and Sam's questioning looks and dilated pupils as he smelled it. The lunch shift cleared out, and the short winter day drew to a close. Normally, I loved winter as I didn't have to wait so long for my fiancé to wake up, but today I wasn't sure I wanted him to wake at all. I was so embarrassed and worried that what we had struggled to rebuild over the last couple of months had been undone. Mostly though, I didn't want to face him because while my lips could smile and form the most ladylike words of denial, Bill would feel my blood, which was still simmering, and as I learned last night, the blood cannot lie.

You can't expect vampires to have much in the way of morals when it came to raw lust, bloodlust and otherwise, even Bill, but I was a different story. I had been brought up right, after all. At the time, of course, they'd assuaged my guilt. And seeing them together, the way they moved as if they were the ones who could read minds instead of me, Eric following Bill's directions without hesitation, well, that had ended my shyness. I was too wrapped up in selfish pleasure to stress about what unfolded so quickly and shockingly, but right about now, I would be happy not to see either of those two EVER again. Or maybe, what really bothered me, is that I wanted very much to see them, all of them, and soon. I wanted to know what they thought, if they'd gone to sleep as the sun rose thinking of what we'd done. I wandered if they'd dreamed of me, or each other, while they slept.

Regardless of how I decided I felt, it would be pretty easy to avoid Eric, as he rarely came to Bon Temps on friendly visits, only when he wanted something. Knowing him, he'd probably show up just to smirk and wink and make not so subtle suggestions about going another round, and I hated that the thought of round two made me rub my thighs together in exquisite anticipation. Avoiding Bill, when he lived next door and had promised to marry me as soon as it was legal in Louisiana, was totally impossible. Would he want to avoid me? Would he expect that sort of thing to happen all the time? What did this mean for us?

Augh!

I only vaguely remembered the trip home from Shreveport, being dazed and groggy after the naughty and energetic events that unfolded in the basement of the bar. If not for Bill's blood, I no doubt would've been completely unconscious. He'd carried me from the car and tucked me in bed by myself, it being mere minutes from dawn, still wearing only his shirt, my skin warm and fragrant and soft from the expensive oil they'd used in the bath. He had kissed me passionately and with tenderness before slipping downstairs to the hidey hole, which was a good sign, but things were bound to be awkward between us, given the messed up history we had and Eric's heavy involvement. The fact that he had obviously enjoyed himself during the experience was no indication he wasn't feeling jealous and uncertain today.

Was I jealous? Or maybe I was just uncertain?

I sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon, putting down the glass I had been polishing hard out for the last ten minutes as I stressed and fretted. I looked up, catching Tara's dark eyes studying me across the bar.

"Something wrong, Sookie? You've been acting kinda tired and distracted all day. Those god damn vampires causing trouble again?" She spoke sharply, her face registering concern. She had never entirely approved of my associations and probably never would, despite her own crazy actions with even weirder folks in recent months.

"You have noooo idea," I muttered. "I'm going outside for some air now; it's gone quiet in here. I'll be back in a spell." I turned on my heel and slipped out the back of the bar, keeping my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't draw the attention of Sam in his office or Lafayette in the kitchen. The back yard was bright and chilly in the late afternoon sun, but thankfully empty. I wandered some way into the trees and sat on a log, rubbing my arms to get rid of the sudden flare of goosebumps from the cold.

As the silence of the empty woods wrapped around me, I began to calm, my breathing slowing down and my mind no longer hopping and fizzing with anxiety. I closed my eyes and started to run over the events of the previous night at Fangtasia, letting myself think about it properly for the first time and unravelling my own actions, trying to work out whether what I had done had been catastrophically bad, or just the good kind of bad, before Bill showed up to escort me home.

***

_The previous night:_

I'd had a rough day at work with plenty of ornery customers, and being too tired to cook and not wanting anything deep fried and greasy from the bar, I hadn't said no when Bill offered to take me out for a late dinner at a Thai restaurant that had just opened in Shreveport. The strange, aromatic food had been so nice, and I'd had two big glasses of wine to go with it, so I was already pretty happy when we left the restaurant and dropped into Fangtasia on the way home. Quite often, I'd bitch when Bill took me there for business stuff during dates, but it was a Wednesday night and not too busy, and he had promised his computer tinkering wouldn't take too long.

The bar was fairly empty, but as Eric wasn't around much, I decided it was safer to hang around his office while Bill hunched over boss man's sleek black laptop, fixing some kind of accounting program he had set up months ago. Not that anyone messed with me in Fangtasia, but most of the vampires and minions in the Area 5 entourage weren't exactly easy company, and I had a low opinion of the fangbanging customers. Chow had brought us drinks, looking darn surly at having to provide a waiter's service, and I perched on the edge of Eric's desk happily gulping my third glass of Pinot Grigio and watching my handsome fiancé work.

I had a great buzz on, something I didn't usually allow myself, as it made it harder to block out the constant yammering of busy minds, but there weren't many humans around and hey, I'd had a tough day. I let my walls come down and my mind wander as I waited to go home, admiring my still tanned legs as they swung back and forth under my bunched up skirt and the vase of red roses that was curiously placed on an ugly metal shelf, presumably by Pam. I also admired the strong lines of my vampire's profile as he frowned at the laptop screen with great concentration, my restless gaze flicking downwards to watch the graceful movement of his long, white fingers over the keyboard.

He had such beautiful hands, so elegant and skilled, whether fixing things around my house, playing something lovely on the piano, or touching me in ways that always made me melt like butter. A light blush heated my face as I thought of exactly how he had employed those hands in bed last night.

Yeah, I was in that kind of mood.

Bill looked up, as alert as a hound to any tingling in my senses or increase in my heartbeat. His eyes, which were all different shades depending on light and mood, were a deep, warm blue. "Your thoughts are most distracting," he said huskily, not looking the least bit annoyed. I giggled and swooped in to kiss his smooth, pale forehead. "And I do believe you're quite drunk," he added, a hand reaching up to lace in my loose hair. He studied me as I shook my head in denial, then he chuckled when I hiccupped, giving myself away. He laid a small kiss on my parted lips. "Which will be quite pleasant for me later..."

I shivered at the hissed words, so quiet and low I felt my skin prickle and tighten, my face heating up even more. He kissed me again, his cool tongue flicking just inside my lower lip to tease a sensitive spot he knew well, and then he pushed me gently away, earning a pout and an impatient sigh. He leaned back in the black leather office chair and stretched in a very human fashion, his muscles shifting under his thin white shirt, the gorgeous sight of him making the tingly feeling worse.

"I will never get this finished with you sitting there looking so enticing," he said regretfully. "Why don't you go out into the bar? I sense that the customers have left, and I can hear Eric out there, growling at that foolish Ginger. You will be unlikely to be harassed or propositioned."

"I'm not so sure about that," I muttered darkly, and he smirked, seeming secure in the knowledge that the battle was won and any sleazy remarks from my ex lover were not likely to amount to much.

"I am sure you will deal with Eric in your usual sharp manner," he said with a little shrug. "And you do enjoy sparring with him still, I know it. I will only be ten minutes or so, and then we can go home."

My wine was finished, and I wanted some more, so I shrugged myself and hopped off the desk, still steady on my feet despite things being a little foggy. "Don't keep me waiting too long...who knows what will happen out there," I teased, smiling to soften my words. His gaze narrowed, and I waved my fingers at him flippantly, shimmying out the door, knowing he was watching me as I went and would listen in on what was going on in the bar, just in case. It didn't do any harm to keep a man on his toes, vampire or not.

When I closed the heavy steel door behind me and looked around, sure enough, the dingy red and grey space was empty apart from Ginger, who was slinking out the front entrance looking both sulky and scared out of her tiny brain, as usual clad in next to nothing except dozens of fang marks. Her 'dates' were less courteous than my two vampires about healing bites after feeding, and she always looked an awful mess. Bottles and glasses were strewn around everywhere, as the clean up usually happened during daylight hours. Eric and Chow were behind the bar, the dour Asian stacking glasses and Eric...I burst out laughing at the sight of him. More bottles littered the bar top, a pile of chopped fruit, a blender, and the huge, handsome badass was scowling at the mess.

His face brightened when he saw me coming. If he thought I was going to help him clean up... "Sookie!" he said delightedly. "Just the guinea pig I need! Sit down and try this, my lover."

"Stop calling me your lover. I ain't," I said crossly, approaching the bar and eyeing the cocktail glass he was holding out for me with great suspicion. "Ewww. I'm not drinking that. Vampires don't know how to make good cocktails. It's probably horrible." Chow glared at me. "Um, except for you of course," I mumbled. "Is that why Ginger was looking so scared, 'cause you tried to make her drink it?" I asked, turning my attention back to the less grumpy vampire. The drink was red, naturally, and as thick as treacle.

I took a seat, not missing the sneaky look down my cleavage from the Viking as I settled myself comfortably on the stool. Chow disappeared, and it was just us two alone at the bar, Eric trying to sweet talk me into taking a sip. I was thirsty, so I gave in fairly quickly, grimacing as the potent brew hit my stomach and burned. Strawberries, tequila, and some other things I couldn't identify.

"This isn't too bad," I said grudgingly. "But I think you're better at being a sheriff. Haven't you got some minions to bully or enemies to devour tonight?"

"Alas no." He grinned at me winningly. "Everyone is so wretchedly well behaved lately. It's boring. I even gave Pam the night off. She's on a date."

I wondered who would be brave and stupid enough to go on a date with Pam as I took another sip, eyeing Eric over the rim of my glass. I still found him annoyingly attractive, despite the fact he was bad to the bone. We hadn't lasted long: apparently, I was too high maintenance for him, and he was the most selfish, arrogant animal I'd ever met. And I couldn't really love anyone when I still loved my patient, devoted Bill with all my silly little heart, despite his faults and mine.

"What's with the drink, anyway?" I asked as I pushed the glass away. "I can't drink anymore of that. I'm not that desperate."

Eric smiled. "I thought Fangtasia should have a signature drink."

"So you can overcharge for it?"

"That's the general idea. I'm thinking of calling it the Bloody Viking." Before I could stop and remind myself to act like a lady, I laughed so hard I snorted. I had to lean over to catch my breath, and when I sat up, it was obvious Eric had again been enjoying the view down the front of my blouse. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong with the Bloody Viking?"

"First of all," I said, still choking back laughter. "Stop saying that out loud. Did it ever occur to you that not everyone wants a Viking?"

"They say once you've had a Viking, you never go back…" Eric teased as he pushed the drink-making things down the counter and got out fresh materials.

"I had you, and I went back," I countered, the wine having loosened my tongue.

"Ouch," Eric pouted, but he winked at me as he ducked below the bar and rummaged in the cooler.

"Besides," I added, not wanting to hurt his feelings, if Eric even had feelings. "Don't people in other places say 'bloody' like we would say…" My voice trailed off at the end, and I looked up at the ceiling.

"Say what?" Eric prompted, leaning over the bar with a frosty container in his hands. "What do people say, Sookie?"

I'd forgotten how broad Eric's chest was, or how wonderful it looked in a tight black t-shirt. "Fuck," I whispered, suddenly lost in his stormy-sea eyes. "Fucking Viking…"

Eric swallowed, which seemed odd because Eric doesn't need to swallow, and unlike other people, Eric doesn't get nervous about anything. "I wanted strawberries, but Pam thought raspberries would be more aesthetically pleasing," he said, licking his lips. Never breaking eye contact, he flipped off the lid and dipped his finger inside. "What do you think?" He lightly rubbed my bottom lip with the cold puree that did look remarkably like blood.

My tongue flicked out to catch the sweet fruit, and I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. "It's good," I finally said.

Eric dipped his finger into the container again and held it in front of me. I leaned towards him and tentatively licked the red from his finger. He closed his eyes when I put my hand on his wrist to move him closer and put his whole finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue along his cool skin to capture the last traces of raspberry.

I leaned back when I only tasted him on my tongue, and I demurely smiled and glanced at him through my eyelashes. "I have to agree with Pam," I said. "Much more aesthetically pleasing… What are you going to do with it?"

Eric winked and set to work, adding the contents of several different bottles to a cocktail shaker at vampire-speed so I couldn't read the labels. He filled it with ice and shook vigorously, at last pouring the blood-red drink into a fresh glass.

"Madame," he said, bowing.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I said as I raised a sceptical eyebrow and sniffed the contents of the glass.

"That mission was already accomplished for me," he smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and took a tentative sip. "Oh, this is much better," I said. I took another drink. It wasn't too sweet, and it wasn't too strong, although I felt the burn of whatever alcohol he'd used in the back of my throat.

"How about a Viking Kiss?" he smouldered at me.

I shook my head as I swallowed the last of the drink, pushing the empty glass across the bar and nodding for him to make another. "You are so full of yourself."

"Would you have me any other way?" he grinned. He got a fresh glass, and he carefully rimmed it with a slice of lime, and then dipped it into reddened sugar. He poured the second drink and handed it to me, his fingers lingering on mine.

"I wouldn't have you at all," I said, drinking more than half of it in one, smooth swallow. "What about calling it a Vampire Kiss? For those of us who don't come here looking to kiss Vikings?" I teasingly blew a kiss at him before throwing back the rest of the drink. I licked the red sugar from the rim, and I watched as Eric's eyes followed my tongue. "Another?" I asked, holding the now clean glass out to him.

"You should wait a little bit," he replied in a husky voice. "I'm told that vodka creeps up on you…"

"I know other things that creep," I said.

"What about calling it a Sookie Kiss?" Eric ghosted the tips of his fingers on my lips, and then across my throat, tracing my vein as it wandered down into my shirt. "A Sookie Kiss… is heaven…"

"I think," I stammered. "That wouldn't attract as many fangbangers who don't know or care who Sookie is, let alone want to kiss her. Everyone loves Vampire's Kisses…"

"Do you?" he asked. I nodded, and before I could even blink, Eric vaulted the bar and was standing before me. He swivelled the barstool so my back was to the bar, put one cool hand on each of my knees, and gently spread my legs. He slid in between my thighs, resting his hands on the bar. "Do you want to kiss me, Sookie?" he asked.

I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I was in an Eric-cage, safely trapped between the wooden bar and in his arms, with his sculpted chest inches away from my lips. His strange green-blue eyes bore into me, and I wished, for the first time, that I could be glamoured, that this decision didn't have to be mine. And then, maybe it was the wine or the Vampire Kisses talking, but suddenly, I didn't want to be the weak-woman wishing for someone else to be in charge.

I leaned forward and blew my hot breath onto his black Fangtasia t-shirt, feeling the cool rippling muscles beneath quiver. I bit down on his nipple through the thin cotton, and he growled as he forced my jaw up so that I was looking at him again, his lips painfully close to touching mine.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he whispered.

I swallowed. I felt my heart pounding in my head, and I rubbed my thighs against his muscular legs as a delicious warmth started low in my belly and spread lower still. "Yes, Eric," I finally said. "I want to kiss you."

His lips were so close to mine, and at the same time so painfully far away. Yet he hesitated. There was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize in Eric; he was raw and open. I was the one who moved that tiny bit to close the enormity of the gulf between us. I was the one who leaned into him, into that big, broad chest, and I pressed my lips against his.

He felt cool, cooler even than Bill, as if I was suddenly burning up in fever. For a second, he froze as if frightened, and I was suddenly afraid that this had all been another one of his jokes. I squeezed my eyes shut and wanted to kick myself for letting him egg me on, and I could imagine his triumphant grin when he pulled away to laugh at me.

Except he didn't pull away. He put his arms around me and pressed into me and kissed me the way a man kisses a woman when he's kissed her before and spends a long time thinking he'll never be able to kiss her again. It started out tentatively and almost shy, but then he rumbled low in his chest and sucked my lip into his mouth. I felt it when his fangs slid down, and I reached into his mouth with my tongue to lick one, and then the other. I tightened my thighs around his legs, and if I hadn't been leaning against the bar, I would've fallen off the barstool because I'd forgotten to breathe.

"Sookie," he murmured into my ear as he rubbed his nose against my hair and licked the vein on my throat. He ran his fingers down my arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake, and played on my knees before edging up the hem of my skirt. His hands teased by remaining chastely on my mid-thighs, only hinting at the magic I knew they could conjure. "Oh, Sookie, I've missed you…"

He leaned in for another kiss, this one demanding and rough as he wove his fingers into my hair. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, and I writhed against him as I pierced the tip of it on one of his fangs. He moaned when the drop of blood hit his tongue, tugging harshly on my hair.

His hands were at my bodice, teasing my nipples through the fabric, when I felt another hand, a smaller, elegant, gentle hand, caress my cheek.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" Bill's smooth voice whispered into my ear.

***

I was drunk, but not so drunk that I didn't feel my happy, horny mood collapse by several notches. I froze, contemplating my options, grateful Eric had now backed up somewhat and was eyeing Bill speculatively over the top of my head. It was probably a good idea to get out of the way fast, if there was going to be a fight, but then again, Eric could kick Bill's ass without even trying, and I couldn't have that. I threw my arms out in defence, nearly falling off my stool, and screeched-

"Don't even think about it!"

I closed my eyes and wished I could sink into the floor and hide in Fangtasia's nasty basement with the rats. But instead of the expected hissing and growling, I heard Eric snicker, and a soft, cool voice whispering urgently in my ear, familiar hands reaching for mine and bringing my arms down to rest at my sides.

"Sookie...Sookie, look at me."

Oh man, I sooo didn't want to, but I had no choice. I twisted in my seat, my cheeks burning crimson as I turned to face my fiancé, my eyes everywhere but on his. Fingertips skimmed over my jaw line, lifting my drooping head. The blue eyes that found me and pinned me to the spot weren't full of hurt and rage, but oddly intense, a blend of emotions that was downright confusing. One thing was obvious, his fangs were out, glistening white between his beautifully cut lips. How could I have just kissed Eric and hoped for more when I had everything I wanted in Bill? I did not understand myself.

I hiccupped miserably, hunting for the right words to explain my actions, but before I could start babbling, his mouth claimed mine. He poured everything into that kiss. I felt it in my toes, the scent and taste of him both familiar and exciting, but with something new and dark and dangerous lurking beneath his tightly controlled surface.

"Oh, how sweet," I heard Eric sarcastically say, but I ignored him, throwing myself into the black pool of my lover's mind, hearing nothing and feeling everything. Liquid heat flooded my belly, and I moaned for him, even as the bad part of my brain compared his kiss with Eric's. This was better, but still...that bad part of me had wandered many times to a fantasy so wrong and so impossible I rarely admitted it existed to myself. But it did exist, and I was having it now, imagining what it would be like to take both of them to my bed, to feel two sets of hands and mouths and fangs on my greedy flesh, to feel both of them inside me, sharing me as they never could in real life.

I slid off my seat, only Bill's strong hands keeping me from collapse, and the blood I'd taken from him and Eric, and the blood they'd taken from me, sang to each one of us, and they knew. They knew what I was thinking. The stool went crashing to the floor, and another pair of hands grasped my waist, holding me against the bar securely. I was caught in another compromising position, but I wasn't hurting anyone, except my good girl self.

I wanted the damn bar out of the way now, so I could enjoy my vampire sandwich while it lasted. My wish was granted: big hands pulled me backwards, pressing my ass into the hollow of Eric's pelvis, something solid and thick and alarming felt keenly through my thin cotton skirt. I gasped for much needed air, blinking stupidly at the blur of movement as Bill moved to stand before me. I hid like a coward, annoying prickles of conscience flaring up like sparks, and buried my face in his silent chest.

"You two were distracting me when I was working," he said coolly, as if nothing unusual was going on, his hand tugging gently at my hair to bring me out in the open. "Your problem's corrected, by the way."

"Excellent," Eric beamed. "And so sorry, Bill," Eric said as he lifted his free hand to his lips and began kissing and licking his fingers. Bill's fingers. _My_ Bill's fingers, and Eric was nibbling them. What the...? "That was incredibly thoughtless of us."

Bill smiled at Eric. "Apology accepted. Payment for services rendered can be deposited into my account as usual." Eric nodded.

"Well," I said, bristling and sliding out from between their two bodies. My movement rubbed my butt against Eric's impressive package once again, and I whimpered just a little as he ground his hips subtly into me, but I was determined to wriggle myself out of this situation. _Good girl_, _Sookie_, I told myself. "Thank you for… well…" I cleared my throat. "Just thank you, Eric. If Bill's finished, we'll be leaving now."

"Please don't," Eric said, catching my face between his hands. He didn't look like a powerful, political Sheriff in that moment. He wasn't teasing for once, and he looked like an eager boy, ancient and young, all at the same time. "Stay," he whispered. "Please stay."

"Eric," I stammered, thoroughly torn. "I am Bill's…"

Bill wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back towards him. "I love it when you say that," he murmured into my hair. "But that has nothing to do with our staying or leaving, just so you know…" I gasped loudly. He shrugged. "I know what you'll say, Sookie, and if you makes you feel better, you go right ahead and tell me about how you're a good, Christian girl who was raised right. I know that. I know that better than you do…" He placed a tiny peck on my lips. "But that fact is not mutually exclusive with occasionally experiencing other… pleasures…"

"You could argue," Eric said, his fingers once again teasing the hem of my skirt. "But your other lips agree with me."

"You're disgusting," I said. Eric shrugged, unapologetic, and winked at Bill.

"The blood does not lie," Bill soothed. He placed his cool hand over my rapidly beating heart. "The blood cannot lie. I feel you, Sookie. I feel what you want."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I'm drunk," I began.

"You're uninhibited, not incoherent." Eric interrupted. "You're not being so damn stubborn and fighting everyone and everything all the fucking time just for spite."

I glared at Eric, shocked at his sudden outburst. "I'm fairly certain what you're suggesting is illegal in Louisiana." I sniffed, trying with all my might to pretend I wasn't more than intrigued.

Eric shrugged. "Practically everything is illegal in this state."

"Sweetheart, look at me," Bill gently commanded. I shook my head. "Please." I turned and stared into his eyes. I saw the smouldering desire, and I saw his love for me. That was real, even if the rest of this crazy situation was not.

"Do you want this?" I whispered, giving up the act. "I can't imagine you would want to, that you would be willing to share me."

Bill shrugged. "This is just for tonight, Sookie. We're not bringing him home with us."

Eric sniffed disdainfully. "As if I would ever consent to live in squalor in that little dump of a town…"

"Don't press your luck," Bill interrupted, his eyes never leaving mine.

"But he's your Sheriff," I said. "What if he orders you to do something…"

"In this particular arrangement, I will fully submit to Bill's wishes, since you are his," Eric said solemnly, then added with his patented smirk, "Consider it a belated engagement present." I snorted and tossed my head.

"Do you trust me?" Bill asked, bringing my attention back entirely to him. My brain could come up with a bunch of reasons to say no, but the truth was that Bill would die protecting me. In my heart, I knew that. Bill loved me more than his own life.

"I trust you," I finally said, my tongue thick with drink and nerves, my senses reeling from the series of shocks I'd had during the last ten minutes. My eyes flicked between the two of them, wondering what I should do next.

With a trembling hand I reached out, stroking my lover's calm face, then the smirking lips of my other lover. Eric caught my hand and nipped lightly at my fingers. "I have a place downstairs," he purred. I grimaced, knowing exactly how horrible it was down there, and he laughed. "No, not the dungeon, you silly woman. A secret place."

***

Eric took my hand in his and started walking towards his office. I could feel Bill right behind me, so close my bottom occasionally brushed up against the obvious hardness in his pants. Eric shut and locked his office door, and then pushed against a metal shelving unit that was full of liquor bottles and boxes of t-shirts and Pam's vase of roses. The inconspicuous shelf silently opened, revealing a metal door with a keypad behind it.

"What the heck?" I said. Bill's hands felt cool on my waist as he pulled me back into him, grinding his hips into my bottom as he nibbled on the spot behind my ear.

Eric grinned at Bill over my shoulder. "I like having escape routes. It's a safe room."

"Did you know about this?" I asked Bill. He nodded, his mouth preoccupied on my neck. "Wait," I said, shrugging him off. "Why didn't I know there's a Den of Sin below Fangtasia? Why don't y'all ever tell me anything?"

Eric sighed and once more spoke to Bill over me, as if I weren't even there. "I suppose her inability to read non-verbal cues is from hearing the inner thoughts of humans her whole life? There are times she's woefully and frustratingly dense."

"Hey mister," I interjected. "I'm right here, and I'm not deaf, thank you very much."

Eric looked at me the way one would look at a toddler throwing a tantrum, and it irritated me. I opened my mouth to speak, but he covered it with one of his large hands. "Sookie," he said. "Have you never noticed that, when you aren't involved, Bill and I actually get along?" I stopped resisting him and shook my head no. "I thought not," Eric continued. "Well, we do. I've known him for over a hundred years, nearly his entire immortal existence, and we've only had problems since you sashayed your way into my bar, playing the Virgin Super-Sleuth." I opened my mouth to defend myself, and once more, he pressed his hand to stop me. "We have philosophical differences, as friends are wont to do, but never conflict until you arrived on the scene. While you're thinking about that, please consider that I've known Bill longer than you have. I fucked him before your grandmother was even born. I know him better than you do, and unless you change your simple mortal mind, I'll know him long after your body has turned to dust."

I squeaked and shrunk back into Bill. Eric looked weary as he removed his hand. "Eric, that's really not the best way to begin our evening," Bill gently scolded him.

"Y'all have…" I asked, moving my hand back and forth between them, not wanting to say the words out loud.

Eric threw back his head and laughed with such force he had to wipe a bloody tear from one eye. Bill merely pulled me to him and nodded against my neck. "Yes, sweetheart. We have been intimate."

"Oh, I apologize," Eric sincerely said, raising my hand to his lips and kissing it. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that… Well…" He looked away. "I've missed you, Sookie," he said, all laughter gone from his voice. "I've missed Bill. I really want this, and when you've lived as long as I have, you learn it's best to not to really want anything." He shrugged and grinned at Bill. "And so help me, I never thought I'd meet someone more obnoxiously self-righteous than you, and yet, here she is, standing before me in all her glory." He shook his head as if bemused and typed in a code at vampire speed so the tiny electronic beeps sounded almost like one tone. After that, he opened his eye and allowed it to be scanned.

The door slid open with a quiet hiss, revealing a staircase that led down into darkness. Eric held out his hand to me. "Shall we?" I swallowed and peered into the dark, trying to distinguish something, anything, in the black. "Sookie," Eric patiently said. "Has any harm ever come to you while in my presence?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but closed it when nothing came to mind. I'd been held by the Fellowship, but it had been my idea to go in as a spy. Eric hadn't stopped me, of course, but he had come to rescue me when I didn't return. He'd protected me at the Dallas nest bombing, and many other times. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I'd not been physically harmed in his presence. Not ever.

"You can trust me too, you know," Eric finally said.

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"You can tonight," he said. "Please." He held out his hand for me again, waiting for me to take it of my own accord. Bill squeezed me encouragingly, and I nodded my head and, so help me, placed my hand and my trust in Eric Northman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He led us down the dark staircase, and as soon as Bill crossed the threshold, the door automatically slid closed, and we were in pitch black darkness. I doubted even the vampires could see. "Eric?" I squeaked, not liking how small and scared my voice sounded. I could feel my heart race, and I knew they both could hear it.

"Don't be afraid," Bill whispered behind me. "You're safe."

"Would you prefer it if I carried you?" Eric asked.

"No," I quickly replied.

He quietly laughed. "Almost there. Here's the last step." We stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and my feet felt something soft on the floor. "Don't move," he said, letting go of my hand. If Bill hadn't been right behind me, his arms still holding onto my waist, I probably would've screamed. But then, suddenly, there was light. It was soft and came on gradually from some sort of hidden source in the ceiling.

"Oh my stars…" I murmured as I looked around for the first time. Eric had obviously decorated himself, which surprised me for some reason. It was nothing like Fangtasia upstairs, which was so trashy and dramatic. Eric's safe-room was simple and masculine, done in warm earth tones with clean, modern lines and comfortable looking leather furniture. The carpeting was ivory and so plush my feet sank into it. There were throw pillows scattered artfully about and the biggest bed I've ever seen in the corner. The walls were bare, save for racks of various interesting weapons, everything from ancient swords to high-tech rifles and flame-throwers and everything in between. "This is not what I expected," I finally said. "Except maybe the weapons. It's real nice."

Eric literally preened as he shook out his blond hair. "The human amenities are through here," he said, opening another door, gesturing for me to look around. "_Mi casa es su casa."_

There was a small kitchen with utility shelves stocked with food, an entire wall of water bottles, and a glass-fronted refrigerator full of TruBlood. The bathroom was spacious, including a tub that could double as a small pool and a shower that would comfortably hold several people. I blushed as images flooded my intoxicated and horny mind of Eric and Bill, wet and soapy…

"You've thought of everything…" I said as I entered the main room, but I stopped suddenly and stared.

Standing right where I'd left him was Bill, and he was kissing Eric. His hands were wrapped around Eric's neck, and Eric was unbuttoning Bill's shirt. My mouth dropped open as Eric leaned down to lick and suck Bill's nipples, something I loved to do, and he pushed Bill's now-open shirt away from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

Bill's eyes were closed, and he hissed with pleasure as Eric bit down into his tender flesh. I caught a flash of blood before Eric's tongue quickly lapped it away, the tiny wounds healing before my eyes. Bill wove his fingers into Eric's hair and guided his movements, and as I watched, it occurred to me that it probably looked very similar when he did that to me. Eric's golden hair, almost the exact same shade as my own, shimmered against Bill's pale hands and blood-pink fingernails.

I swallowed several times, not prepared for how erotic it was to watch two beautiful men touching each other. Part of me wanted to settle into the sofa and quietly enjoy the show, but most of me wanted to touch and be touched by these two vampires, both of whom I loved. Eric, of course, was a complicated and frustrating kind of love. I wasn't in love with him, not like I was in love with Bill. But in the past few years, I'd come to learn that love is a very small word to describe so many different things.

I slipped off my heels and circled them, appreciating the play of muscles and the contrast of light and dark hair. I moved behind Bill as Eric continued to kiss and lick his chest, and I enjoyed the beautiful muscles in Bill's back. I licked and nipped behind his ears, and then moved down each shoulder blade, finishing with his delicate vertebra. I slid my fingers down into his trousers, once again appreciating that my fiancé never seemed to want to wear underwear, as my fingers happily squeezed his cool cheeks.

Then I moved around to Eric and tugged his shirt loose from his jeans. Bill felt what I was doing and helped pull it over Eric's head, tossing it to the floor with the other discarded clothes. Eric pulled Bill into his chest and kissed him on the lips, gyrating his hips against him. I licked and kissed Eric's vertebra, at the least the ones I could reach, tracing his muscles with my tongue, before moving down to my favourite part of him, squeezing his bottom with both hands. It was as high and tight and glorious as I remembered, and I wanted it bare before me.

I reached my hands around to Eric's front, my fingers brushing and teasing as I struggled to undo the button. Once again, Bill's hands helped, and between the two of us, we eased Eric's jeans open and over his hips. His cock, which must've been uncomfortable, sprang free. I gave it a playful squeeze, causing him to moan into Bill's mouth.

I reached around his hips to Bill's pants. His belt clinked loudly and the zipper was painfully slow, but soon, he was bare and glorious before me too. Before I could react to my naked vampire, Eric was on his knees before Bill, sliding his legs out of the pants and sucking Bill's length into his mouth.

The rest of my safe little assumptions were shattered at that moment, all lingering reservations banished to haunt me later. Much later. I made a strange noise as I took in the view, a feral sound, part growl, gasp and sigh, my eyes surely as wide as saucers. Seeing Eric on his knees was a kick enough in itself, but the sight of Bill, transported into some far away place I thought only I could send him to, his face twisted with his pleasure...I thought I would explode if someone didn't touch me. I felt the damp heat seeping between my thighs and the restriction of my clothes, itching against my skin. I definitely wanted more than just to watch.

I whimpered, pathetically seeking attention, and was drawn against a hard torso, absent minded kisses landing on my face and throat, fangs scraping across my hammering pulse as Bill's long fingers plucked at the buttons of my blouse. My right hand glided down to cup his buttocks as I dragged my lips across the curve of his neck, gasping warm breaths into his ear, my left hand lacing in the silky blonde hair of the man at our feet. My blouse and bra went flying across the room, freeing my breasts to a rough tongue and grasping fingers as larger, thicker fingers crept up my skirt, teasing my swollen mound through the soaked cotton before hooking in the waistband and ripping my panties in two.

The soft sound of sucking continued on, causing the man in my arms to pause in his ministrations and shudder, hitching in air he didn't need in reflex. My knees wobbled dangerously, my nails sunk into Bill's flesh as I struggled to stay upright, and I sobbed as I felt myself opened by two fingers sliding up inside my body, cold and smooth, as the mouth on my left nipple pulled tightly, cruelly. The knot in my loins threatened to break, but I resisted the temptation to let go, not wanting to come just yet.

"I think she needs to lie down," Bill said unsteadily, the blue of his eyes swamped by darkness as he looked up from my breasts. I was wriggling like a fish caught on a hook, near drawing blood from the grip I had on his ass. I watched him sink his fangs into his lower lip through glazed eyes. "For strength," he whispered as the blood beaded and dropped onto his chin. I moaned gratefully and licked at the droplets, sucking his lip into my mouth to draw on the tiny wounds. A low rumble of contentment sounded against my chest as I drank, his blood sweeter and finer than any wine in the world, burning a trail of cold fire as it entered me.

There was a flurry of movement at my feet, my skirt dropping to the floor and Eric rising to spoon against my back, and I was moved gently to somewhere soft and horizontal, my feet not touching the ground as we travelled. I stretched out lazily, feeling every inch of my skin ripple and tingle from the blood I had taken, and looked up through heavy lids, seeing both men lying on either side of me, staring at me as if I was the rarest of prizes. I lifted my hands and brought both of their faces closer, dark and light, kissing one pair of lips, then the other, my tongue darting between each pair of razor sharp fangs, knowing these two dangerous creatures would never hurt me, unless I wanted them to.

I felt a huge rush of power, of confidence, as if I was a queen instead of a very bad, very vulnerable human girl, buck naked, dripping with need, and utterly delicious to my vampires. Eric, in particular, looked frantic. It had been a long time since he had tasted me, and the drop of blood I had given him in that first kiss had been a terrible tease. He looked exactly like he wanted to pound me into the bed and drain me on the spot, but his hungry gaze flickered and calmed as he brought himself under control, knowing he was not calling the shots.

Instead, he went south when Bill murmured at him to make me ready. I whined as I caught the sinister words, and whined even louder as my thighs were pulled apart and raised slightly, opening my most private places to view. A tongue flickered delicately over my wetness, sampling my scent before plunging inside, delving deep before slithering up to my aching clit. "Oh God!" I sobbed, like _He_ was going to help me.

My cries of delight were soon choked off to muffled groans. My head was now cradled in Bill's lap, his fingers tugging at my hair to twist it to the side so I could take him in my mouth. He was rock hard, and so big I felt the strain in my jaw as I fought to take him deep as he so loved me to do. The pleasure from down below as Eric growled and lapped and suckled at my lips and clit was terribly distracting. I wanted to scream and yell and moan, to let out some of the tension, but I also wanted to please the man who held me, who was groaning and muttering my name as the wet heat of my lips and tongue surrounded him.

After several slow thrusts into my throat, he released me. "It's alright, sweetheart. I want to hear your moans," he purred, sitting back with my hands trapped in his fists, bending my arms backwards, as if pinning me to the bed so I couldn't escape what was to come. My eyes rolled up as I felt a near painful surge of sensation in my loins as Eric's fingers filled me, stretching me and finding just the right spot to send me close to the edge. I looked into Bill's face, and he was watching me intently, experiencing my pleasure, content to wait until it was his turn to give it to me. My hands were freed, and I immediately reached for Eric, holding his head closer, wrapping my legs around his shoulders as I began to beg for more, not able to hold out much longer.

"Yes," Bill hissed into my ear. "Come for us."

With one hand twisted in Eric's blond hair and the other wrapped around the silky dark curls at Bill's neck, I fell over the edge, screaming out as Eric nuzzled my thigh before biting into it. My muscles tightened around his fingers again and again as he sucked, and it felt as if any last shred of inhibition was being drawn from my body along with the blood.

Bill tapped Eric's shoulder. "That's enough for now," he instructed. Eric growled in frustration, but he immediately complied, lazily licking the small wounds as he began stroking himself. I sat up, pushed his hands away and took over, gripping Eric firmly and spreading the pink droplet that had formed at the tip along his shaft.

Bill reached into the drawer of the table next to the bed and pulled out a small tube. He threw the cap onto the floor and squeezed the clear lubricant into my hand. The oil made Eric slippery and wet in my hand, and I was able to grip even tighter and move faster. Bill was on his knees behind me, straddling Eric's legs, and I felt his cool hardness press into my back.

"Sookie," his husky voice ordered. He pulled my hand away from Eric long enough to scoop me up and ease me down onto the Viking. He moved slowly, holding onto my hips and supporting me as my body adjusted to the size. It was so damn big I cried out when he hit bottom, my toes curling and my slippery hands bunching into fists. Eric closed his eyes, his lips drawn back from his teeth. "Look at her," Bill commanded, and Eric's eyes flashed open.

Eric's hands replaced Bill's on my hips, steadying me and lifting me up and down on his shaft. I was deliciously impaled and writhing like a whore, loving every inch of what was buried inside me, when I felt something cold and slick on my bottom.

"Lean forward just a little," Bill whispered, and his fingers found my back entrance. The lubricant quickly warmed as Bill's fingers circled the outside, occasionally dipping in, spreading the liquid inside me as he stretched the rim of muscles. I knew what was coming, and I was scared, even though we had done this before. But never with... "Relax, sweetheart," he crooned into my ear. He pressed gently on my back so that I leaned even more over Eric, who quickly seized one of my nipples and sucked it into his mouth. Eric continued to support me with one hand, but the other he held out to Bill, who squeezed more of the lubricant onto Eric's long fingers.

Eric slowly continued to thrust and suckle and lick and nip, and then his fingers were on my clit, playing me as if he was a maestro and I was his instrument. It was all too much, too much sensation, and I felt as if I were floating. But then Bill's fingers on my backside grounded me, and I gasped as he finally inserted one, and then a second. I'd never felt so full.

"Breathe," he whispered. I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath, but I let it out in a rush and gulped in more. "Shhh," he soothed as his fingers thrust in and out and he continued to add more of the oil. I wanted to tell him that I was fine. I wanted to tell him to never stop, to keep touching me, always like this, but my breath came in greedy pants and I couldn't form words.

He spoke to Eric then, too low and too quickly for me to understand the words. But Eric nodded and slowed his pace, watching me carefully. Bill removed his fingers, and I groaned at their loss, my body demanding to be filled, but he quickly replaced them with something bigger. Much, much bigger.

I was dripping from the wantonness of it all, and Bill's careful preparations ensured that he was able to ease into my secret place without hurting me. He moved slowly, and Eric matched his thrusts with Bill's. I could feel them both inside me, and I imagined that they could feel each other, separated by just the thinnest layers of my fragile flesh.

Bill gave a final thrust, and he was all the way inside. One hand reached around to find my breast, and he squeezed as his breath caught in his throat. He and Eric exchanged a look, and they moved together, a choreographed dance of skill and devotion. There was pain, a clawing cramp high up inside me as my body strained to adjust, but it was part of the indescribable sensation swelling in me, amazing and close to unbearable.

I was near to bursting out of my own skin, everything felt too big, too harsh, too much, but I wanted to ride it, absorb it, to lose myself in it before I broke in two. For this moment, I was theirs, and the possessiveness that usually drove me crazy felt so, so perfect. "No, don't let me come...not yet," I sobbed, my voice high and desperate. I slapped Eric's hand out of the way, not able to stand the friction on my clit on top of everything else. The pressure eased slightly, and I shuddered violently, bracing my hands on the broad chest of the man below me. I'd never seen Eric's face look so intense, so scary yet tender. Usually during sex, he was playful and detached, not dark and stormy and emotional like the man behind me, who was playing with us both like we were his toys.

I felt battered and bruised by the emotions coming from both of them tonight, as much as I felt pounded by the slick movements of their bodies inside me and against me. I couldn't stop my grunts and cries, my only outlet since I could not move much. I was trapped between them like a helpless doll, stretched and filled, my breasts fondled and pinched. "You're such a good girl," a thick voice whispered against my neck. "That's right, darling, fight it...hold back."

I screamed out as Bill pulled me backwards as Eric arched upwards, a deeper, vicious movement that made my loins tense up in knots. "You should see how fucking beautiful she looks," Eric's voice rasped below me. "She glows...a valkriye. Do you know how fucking tight you are...how hot you feel wrapped around my cock? I've dreamed of this, my lover...you're perfect..."

Before I completely lost my mind, Eric's words thankfully died out. His fingers dug sharply into the skin of my hips, holding me still so he could push deeper and faster. If I hadn't taken Bill's blood, I wouldn't be able to endure this, for his movements were mirrored from behind, my taut muscles somehow accommodating each plunge between my cheeks, my dark lover growling savagely into the prickling skin of my throat, his tongue marking the spot where he would latch on to feed.

Sweat sheened my breasts, and Bill's fingers slid across my skin as he circled each one, tilting me forwards so he could guide a nipple into Eric's hungry mouth. My loins were a sheet of fire, my clit throbbed and burned, and I screamed and begged mindlessly for the end, or for more, I didn't know which, and I wanted both at the same time. My vision was going; I saw only stars and the blurry outline of the blonde man stretched out under me as he freed my breast, the dark man hovering over my shoulder as I pushed up eagerly into his thrusts. I writhed and tossed my head, making my hair fly, the huge ball of ecstasy in my belly growing bigger and harder, threatening to split me in half, one piece for each of them. "Now," Bill hissed. "Now, Sookie, let go."

A feather-light brush of his thumb across my clit, and I dissolved, wrapped in starry blackness as he broke through the skin of my throat, whimpering like a lost child when my blood welled up and spurted into his mouth. The orgasm was so powerful I felt it in every part of me, possessing me. I slumped forwards, utterly focused on the white hot ripples darting from my core, my limbs going slack, barely noticing the triumphant cries of my lovers and the stream of hot liquid running down my breast.

They moved as one, rolling me over on my side, my right leg thrown around Eric's waist as they wrapped me in a blanket of chilled flesh, absorbing the heat of my pleasure as they found their own release, strands of golden hair flicking across my face as Eric took his turn at the wound on my throat. I did what any girl would do in this situation and slipped away into the silvery darkness, losing my grip on reality, my body too tired to take the violent pleasure anymore. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Eric's blood-glossed smirk and Bill leaning forward to kiss it clean, and then I was gone. Dead to the world.

***

"Sookie," Bill whispered. "Sookie, open your eyes, sweetheart." Eric was gone, and Bill had me cradled in his arms on the giant bed, which looked like a small hurricane had made landfall on its organic cotton shores.

He smiled tenderly as he leaned down to kiss me, and I tasted his cool blood as his tongue gently probed my mouth. Still looking deeply into my eyes, he broke the kiss and, with his mouth open so I could see, pierced his tongue again with both fangs. He knelt between my legs and bathed my lower regions in his blood. I shuddered again and again at the sensations as he licked as deeply inside as he could, reaching in with his tongue, first in the front, and then in the back.

When he was finished, he spooned up behind me and pulled me into his chest. "You're magnificent," he murmured as he rubbed his nose along my jaw. "Absolutely magnificent."

"Where's Eric?" I asked in a sleepy, draggy voice.

"I sent him to fill the tub," Bill said. I heard the satisfaction in his voice as he said that, and I knew it must feel good for him to be in charge of Eric considering he spent most of time as an underling.

"Which is ready," Eric said. He'd flashed over to the bed and snuggled up against me, his broad chest pressing into my sensitive breasts as he draped his arm around Bill's waist. "Shall we?"

"I'm all noodly…" I said. "I don't ever want to move, not ever ever again."

They both laughed, and then Eric picked me up and carried me to the bathroom, Bill following closely behind. Eric eased me into the hot water, and I gratefully sunk down into it, the tub so deep the water lapped at my chin. It was a little too warm, and all my raw nerve endings tingled, but I knew their bodies would quickly absorb the heat once they got in with me.

Both my vampires, and yes, I thought of them both as mine in that moment, were gazing at me with intense wonderment, when Eric stepped behind Bill and moved his hands to the edge of the tub. Eric pulled back gently on Bill's hips so he was spread before him, both of them staring at me when Eric sunk his fangs into his own palm. I cried out at the unexpected action, and I could only imagine how that must hurt, but Eric didn't even flinch as he squeezed his fist to help the sluggish blood flow.

As I watched, he gripped his erect cock with the bloody hand, and then pressed on Bill's back to get the right angle before easing inside.

Bill and I gasped at the same time, and Eric bit into his bottom lip so that two droplets of blood appeared. He wiped them with his finger, and Bill sucked it eagerly into his mouth as Eric steadied him with one hand on his narrow hip. Eric pulled his finger from Bill's lips and crept around to grasp his length, his even strokes matching his thrusts from behind.

A moan escaped my lips as Bill's eyes began to glaze over. I watched as his lean thighs quivered, and Eric growled before sinking his fangs into his neck. His chiselled cheeks hollowed with the force of his sucking as Bill howled when he came into Eric's hand. His eyes still on me, Eric kissed the wounds already closing on Bill's neck before licking the pink come from his fingers.

Bill slumped momentarily at the side of the tub before leaning his head against Eric's chest. Eric's long fingers gently stroked Bill's hair, and then Bill reached up to kiss him. I would never tire of watching those two kiss, and I was beginning to feel a twinge of jealousy when Bill finally stepped into the tub, settling behind me as he wrapped his thighs around me and pulled me into his chest. Eric climbed in next, sitting across from us, his long legs stretched out on either side of Bill's.

Once again, I was the cheese of a vampire-sandwich, and there was no place else I would rather be. They shared a bottle of some kind of fragrant oil, and four hands warmed from the water cleaned and massaged every inch of me. They worked in tandem, Bill occasionally instructing in his low, fast tone that I couldn't understand, Eric following his lead. When I closed my eyes, they morphed into one man, one wave of pleasure and contentment that I was happy to ride.

After a while, though it should have been impossible, that happy, tingly feeling in my lower stomach began to swell again. Since any soreness had been banished by Bill healing me with his blood in a way that made me squirm just thinking about it, I opened my eyes and appraised my two lovers, trying to decide which I wanted to take inside me once more. I surely couldn't handle both of them, not again.

Eric looked as lazy and contented as a big cat after a large meal and a nap in the sun, his face radiating health and just a teeny bit of annoying smugness. Bill was still pale, being younger and so generous with his blood during lovemaking, and when I reached underneath myself and handled his groin gently, he closed his lovely eyes and rumbled slightly in his chest. "Surely not, Miss Wanton," he said teasingly.

I smiled at him cutely, stroking his length, finding him instantly hard, one of the plus points of dating a vampire. I twisted around, my oiled limbs sliding easily into place around his hips, and wriggled my bottom in his lap. "I'm kind of surprised myself," I replied, fingering the marks on my throat before reaching for his mouth, tracing its pretty shape, and then twining my hand in his thick, dark hair.

I heard an amused snort behind me, and the splashing of water as Eric moved away. He had been taken care of twice tonight, and when I looked over my shoulder, I saw him reclining against the far side of the tub, his lids at half mast, seeming happy just to watch. I turned back to my fiancé, flicking my tongue out to taste his lips. "You gave more than you took," I whispered into his mouth, feeling his fangs lengthen as I blew my breath into him, my hand under the water moving steadily over his cock.

Bill sighed, his brow creasing as he fought to play the gentleman. "I will drink a bottle of TruBlood on our way home," he said gently. "I do not want to weaken you too much."

"I don't care," I gasped between kisses, appreciating his thoughtfulness even as I felt a twinge of exasperation. "I want it...I want you."

I pulled his head back against the edge of the tub and spread my legs wider, holding him upright under me, and lowered myself on to his erection before he could argue, the oil on my body and in the water smoothing my path. When I was firmly impaled upon him, whining at the pleasure and pain from his thick weight inside me, I braced my hands on his shoulders. His strong grasp moved to my buttocks, helping me to lift and fall. My wet hair snaked across our faces as I kissed him and moaned and muttered loving words into his mouth.

I did not last long; from the massage and the images and memories from what had preceded, I was very ready to come, a gentle build up in my senses and loins that broke like waves lapping on a quiet shore. I tilted my head to the side, and Bill found the old wound and broke through it neatly, swallowing only a few small mouthfuls of blood before growling his completion. I felt the surge inside me as my walls clenched around him, and I collapsed against him in a heap, dizzy and completely satisfied.

After a while, when the holes in my throat had been cleaned and healed, Bill stirred to lift me back into the water, reaching for the oil to rub me delicately between my thighs, making me squeak as my raw flesh reacted. Eric was still lying there watching us, appearing almost asleep. "You two are so in love it makes one almost nauseous," he said cynically, but I didn't bristle. I only smiled, not missing the hint of wistfulness in his voice, and slid down to float idly between the two of them, thoroughly appreciating this wonderful night of warmth and pleasure. Most of all, I appreciated my very attentive lovers, who sat and talked over my head like the dearest of friends, without any of the old fighting and plotting and posturing. _Long may it last_, I thought to myself.

When the water had cooled, and I was the cleanest girl who ever lived (at least on the outside), Eric stepped from the tub first and held open a warmed towel the size of a blanket. Bill lifted me into Eric's waiting arms and held me as Eric carefully dried me, even in between my toes that he continued to kiss and lick with his rough tongue. Then it was Eric's turn to hold me as Bill slipped me into his shirt and combed the tangles from my hair. I had no idea where my clothes had ended up, and I couldn't care less.

"Do you have to go?" Eric finally said. "Please stay with me today."

My eyes were closed, but I felt Bill shake his head. "She's working the lunch shift tomorrow."

Eric growled. "Why won't she quit that damn job? She's insufferable."

Bill chuckled. "I don't try to discuss it with her anymore… Sookie is Sookie…"

Eric's fingers brushed across my cheeks and lingered on my lips. I kissed the tips of them as he sighed, "And would we have her any other way?"

***

I sat on that log for a long time remembering, my mind switching rapidly between shame, amusement, shock, and plain old horniness, and it was near dark when I heard Sam at the back door yelling for me, sounding worried and annoyed. I still had to help set the tables for the dinner crowd before I could go home. I reluctantly dragged myself to my feet, brushing bark and leaves off my winter uniform and straightening my face to a neutral expression.

"Sorry Sam. I was lollygagging," I said briefly as I passed him in the hall, his bright blue eyes studying me so closely I quickened my step, near running into the bar so I didn't linger on why he had been staring at me all day and sniffing for my scent discreetly.

Until seven o'clock, I worked the tables, setting them up neatly while fielding orders from the hungry folks that were starting to trickle in, my mental shields up so my tired brain didn't have to deal with other people's nonsense as well as my own. There was no sign of Bill. I didn't feel the tingle on the back of my neck I always felt when he slipped through the front door silently. I didn't see him in his normal booth, nodding politely at the people who greeted him as he waited for me to finish my shift. I was alone when I said goodbye and headed for the parking lot, the worry churning in my stomach as I flung myself behind the wheel of my crappy old car.

I imagined him sitting at home brooding, enduring the old jealousy and anguish from believing wrongly that I wasn't his, that I didn't love him enough, that I was discontented with settling for our humble life in Bon Temps with him next door, giving me his love and devotion and the blessed peace of his quiet mind. He was sitting there thinking I loved the Viking more than I loved him, that I wanted his excitement and pizzazz, his relentless self assurance and sizeable assets. That again, he had let me slip through his hands.

I thumped the steering wheel as I pulled into my driveway, tears prickling my eyelids as I went to town on myself, angry and awash with guilt, the wonderful experience of the previous night now thoroughly tinged with bitterness. I brought the car into park automatically, not looking where I was going, so I didn't notice the house until I got out. Instead of being dark and cold, the windows blazed with light, and smoke drifted above the roof from the chimney. As I mounted the steps the front door opened, and I caught the smell of food cooking. For a moment, I thought I was having a freaky vision of my Gran brought back to life to fuss over me and scold.

But then a flood of relief filled me up, and I burst into stupid tears as I was swept into strong arms and brought inside, a furrowed brow and concerned blue eyes in a handsome, pale face, soft kisses and a gentle tongue licking the teardrops from my cheeks.

"I thought you were angry at me," I sniffled. "You didn't show up at the bar, and I was thinking all day about last night, and Eric-"

"Ssh Sookie," Bill interrupted, walking us over to the fire and sitting in an easy chair, holding me close in his lap as he made more soothing sounds into my hair. My crying died down, and I began to relax as I felt the warmth of the fire and the comfort of his presence. He seemed far from angry, only a hint of exasperation marring his calm, loving gaze.

"I could feel your distress as I soon as I awoke tonight, so I thought to surprise you with a fire and a hot meal before we sat and talked about it. I am sorry if my absence worried you," He finally said. I felt a rush of love for him, and slid my hands around his face, rubbing my damp, soft cheek against his.

"I know, I shouldn't have been so damn silly," I whispered. "I should have had more trust. It's just...what we did...what you did..."

"Feel guilt if you have to, my love, and I know you will, as you consider yourself a lady. And you still are, regardless of last night," he interrupted again, a wry smile flickering across his lips. "But you have no need to, and do not feel guilt on my account." He lifted my left hand and kissed the finger which held the large diamond that had recently been put back where it belonged, and placed the hand over his heart. "I know in here that you are mine forever, and if you feel love for others, even Eric, I do not begrudge it. Because it is not the same as we have. Nor will it ever supplant it."

I could feel the certainty in his sweet, rich voice, sense it in the blood we shared. The lump in my throat kept me from replying, so I kissed him long and hard, the arousal I had suffered all day springing to life as I threw all my love back at him silently. When I freed his lips after a long, delicious minute he chuckled low in his chest, his blue eyes almost mischievous.

"You are most entertaining when you're drunk," he said slyly, nibbling at my fingertips. "Do you think you could oblige the almighty Sheriff and myself with a repeat performance?"

I feigned outrage, stiffening in his grasp and sticking my nose in the air, but then broke into laughter, my cheeks flushing hot. "I don't think so," I said without too much regret. "It was perfect, but you know, I like to keep things as normal as possible in my life, Bill. And that soooo wasn't normal." Exciting, frightening, screamingly arousing, but once was enough. I would cherish the memories until I was old and gray, but I didn't need more. I had all that I needed, right here.

I heard Bill snort as I toyed with the buttons on his shirt, hiding my red face from his mildly cynical gaze. He could feel his blood fizzing in my veins, and he knew I was lying to myself. Just a tiny bit.

"Normal," he said dryly. "We are not normal, in case you have not noticed by now." I glanced up, and the playful glint had returned. "It is a shame. I did so like having Eric at our beck and call all evening." He sighed almost wistfully, and I burst into laughter.

"Oh, that was the best part," I said gleefully, and then I paused, licking my lips suggestively. "Well, maybe not THE best part..."

THE END


End file.
